Humans
Humans, like those in reality, are as diverse as imagination can allow. Whether they hail from the Shadowlands of Carim or the Singing Mountains of Karneria, what they share is one, significant role to play as the brothers and sisters to all other races. Non-human races will always see faults in other non-humans, but in humans they will always see something a little too similar to themselves. Humans are native to every continent; Aerrune, Boletaria, Carthus, Dawnforge and nearly every island and archipelago. History The Unknown Age From what scholars and magisters could tell, all humans are descended from a single human. He was the definition of what it means to be human; determined, loving, savage and serene. What came next nobody knows. The Age of the Old World Whatever occured during this ended the same as any other age; a cataclysm. A drowning, burning, hateful cataclysm. The Age of Fire In the drowning realms by the ocean, a handful of humans washed ashore. These men called themselves the Saltborn; delivered by sea and born of blood and salt. They colonized the continent of Lidelas and expanded across it, before a civil war split them apart into their individual ancestral homes. Then the dragons came, and everything changed. Starting with the Shattering of the World. The Age of Magic The dragons first mistake was enslaving humans, believing them to be of weak will. So when the humans revolted and threw themselves at the dragons again and again, it took maybe a hundred humans to kill one dragon. So what did the humans do? They sent a thousand. Despite the Darkness, the gods took pity on Humanity. They even sent a lesser god, a shepherd named Talos to appear before them. This Talos was then killed and held aloft upon Khetashe's shield for the final fight with the Inspiration of All That Hates, the Black Dragon Kalameet. With the destruction of Drachonis, the humans returned to their ancestral home, saw it shattered and departed to colonize where there was some troubles within. The Mad King Jaret lead Dawnforge into darkness, until the Slave Knight slew him and reinstated the Sword Kings. The Sun King of Boletaria fought against the human "invaders" alongside the native non-human races, but were defeated. Marquis Dondar colonized the once-demonic land of Carthus, specifically Carim. Currently, humans are the dominant race alongside Elves and Dwarves. After wars with Chaos and each other, they are varied throughout every continent and island. Appearance Their appearances are as varied as the stars in the sky. They don't even all bleed the same red, truly. Those from Dawnforge are typically fair-skinned and fair-haired, while those from the Islands are cream coloured. Boletarians are typically darker skinned, Carthusites are awfully strange looking for humans, and are usually pale as bone. Those from Aerrune and Arl'skellig are often pale and hairy. Culture List of Human Cultures Dawnforge :*Westerlanders :**Dunadane :**Aldwynnian :**Mirningfolk :**Ostoran :**Rexinner :*Allindorans :*Easterlings Aerrune :*Aerruneans Carthus * Carimasi *The Raggedy Men *Myovosi Arl'Skellig :*Skelligers [[Boletaria|'Boletaria']] * Djaalic *Karnerian *Sainite *Islanders *Daxian Notable Humans :Dawnforgers :* The Fourth Sword King, Reynauld Gryphenos :* Lord Inquisitor Gurveiler von Goetia :* Lord Inquisitor Viktor Saltzpyre :Carthusites :* The Everweeper Thrall :Unknown :* Viktor Argonan Rogenbras von Goetia :* Gotzawke von Goetia Category:Races